Port Royal High
by Charger69
Summary: Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his best friend for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallways. Pairings Will and Elizabeth with Jack, Ana Marie and Angelica triangle
1. Chapter 1

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallway _**

Chapter One

Summer was almost over for this year. In week it was the start of the last year of high school for me and Jack. Growing up in a small town had its good and bad points I guess. I had both my parents that was true but the endless arguing was enough to drive any sane person up the wall right.

Port Royal was a small town on the west coast. I was in the front drive of my best friend Jack Sparrow's house working on my motorbike. Jack had his head in some magazine or something. I had lost my older brother five years ago.

He had enlisted in the army straight out of high school. It was two years later they brought him home in a coffin ever since then my parents relationship had gone downhill from there. When I turned eighteen I was moving out. My brother's dog tags hung around my neck.

Jack for his part never saw the attraction to motorcycles as I did. Jack had his own car but it wasn't all impressive ever. My phone beeped from my back pocket I set down the wrench on the driveway. I had to chuckle at which who the message was from.

I threw the wrench back in the toolbox and set it on the front porch were Jack had his head still in that magazine. He looked up as I pulled on my leather jacket and went in search of my helmet.

"Were you off to" Jack asked getting off the porch and walking over to where the bike was parked. I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"None of your business Jack" I said shutting the visor on the front of my helmet. I heard thunder rumbling overhead. No one knew that I was dating the mayor of Port Royal daughter. Elizabeth still was with her cheating boyfriend Norringtion.

I pulled up in front of her house on the rich and snobbier side of Port Royal. If ever of her brothers found out we were together we were both dead. Julian and Colin were both friends of Norringtion. From the looks of it there wasn't anyone home except Elizabeth.

The rain had eased off thankfully, but not all that much. Her hair was plastered to her face. I stayed seated on my motorcycle. I looked at her in my old leather jacket that was too small for me. I treated better than that jackass Norringtion did. He treated her like a piece meat.

We had been together since half way through of Junior Year. It was better this way to keep our relationship secret from everyone there was no telling what Norringtion would do, or that of his friends of the football team.

"Hey" I said pulling her to me as I leaned against my motorcycle. She leaned her head against my chest. Something was bothering her that much I could tell. "What happened this time" I asked looking down at her.

"My father has got it into his head that I should go to same college as that asshole" Elizabeth said looking up at me. Weatherby Swann was many things being ignorant being one of them.

We drove in silence to the old abandon pier on the west side of town. The pier hadn't been used since the new one had built back in the 70s. We stared out the ocean; there was no need for words at moments like this.

The silence was broken by my phone ringing. Groaning I pulled my phone from my jeans pockets. Looking at the number it was my mom.

"Yea" I said answering the phone leaning back against the railing of the old pier. The old pier had rotting floorboards an old fairest wheel that hadn't been used in years was rusting away.

"William where are you" My mother asked, I sighed I wasn't in the mood to deal with my parents and their bullshit. It wouldn't be a surprise if they ever got divorced.

"Why do you care" I snapped back, I could hear my father's voice in the background yelling at my mom to give him the phone.

"Because you didn't come home last night" My mom said, I had spent last night at Jack's house. No one besides Jack, Ana Maria and Elizabeth knew about the whole thing with my parents.

"I stayed at Jack's don't pretend to give a dame about me" I replied with anger clear in my voice as I spoke. I could hear my mother fighting back tears.

"William you got your ass home in an hour" My father's voice roared on the other end of the line.

"Or what you'll kick me out of the house" I snarled back at him, the line went dead. I took that as a yes. I didn't know where I was going to go. I could move into Jack's house.

Elizabeth looked at me concerned as I put my phone back in my jeans pocket. I said nothing as I walked back to where the bike was parked. We pulled up in front of her house. I got off the motorcycle and followed her up to the front door. It had stopped raining a few hours ago.

"I got to get going I'll see you tomorrow or tonight" I said about to turn and walk away, Elizabeth grabbed a hold of my arm. I turned to face her, her lips found mine. I had one hand on her hips and the other one tangled in her hair. I back her up against the door. We only pulled away for oxygen.

I gave her a light peck on the lips before walking back down the driveway to where my motorcycle was parked. It was well on dark when I pulled into my own driveway. My father's car was not in driveway thankfully. I made my way up to the front door.

My mother was seated in the living room when I walked through the door. I walked past the room to stairs that lead to my room. I grabbed the old duffle bag from under my bed. My bedroom door opened as my mom walked into the room.

"Will you don't need to leave" My mom was begging me to stay. I ignored her as put more of my cloths into my duffle bag.

"Yea right like the old barstad is going to let me stay" I said as I zipped up the duffle bag and grabbed the keys to my truck.

"Will please I can't lose another son" My mom now had tears in her eyes; she grabbed a hold of my forearm. I wretched my arm out of her grip and walked away down the stairs.

"You know what I'm glad I'm leaving so I don't have to put up with his bullshit of blaming me for Danny's death" I said opening the front door. My mom followed me out the door and down the front porch steps. I opened the passenger side door of my truck and threw the duffle bag on the seat.

"Will he doesn't blame you for what happened to your brother" My mom was trying to persuade me to stay. But it wasn't going to work.

"Like hell he doesn't. Ever since Danny died I've been the piece of shit he stepped in" I growled as I opened the tailgate on the back of my truck. Grabbing a ladder to load my motorbike in the back of the pickup. With the motorcycle loaded and strapped down. I slammed the tailgate back into place. I walked out to the backyard and whistled.

Rocco my German Shepard I had brought home as a pup about a year ago. I had found him in an alleyway. I grabbed his leash and walked back towards the truck. My mom stood there with tears still running down her cheeks. I shut the passenger side door.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things that if he isn't here" I said kissing my mom on the cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Where are you going to go" My mom asked as I pulled away from her. I thought for a moment. I could stay at Jack's but it didn't want to put anyone out. Then I remembered Uncle Ben lived about five miles outside Port Royal.

"Uncle Ben's place" I said as I opened the driver's side door of the truck. I got into the drives seat and turned the key.

I backed out of the driveway. Not bothering to look in the rear-view mirror as I drove down this street for the last time I hopped.

_**AN/ Norringtion is an real asshole in this story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallway _**

Chapter 2

Uncle Ben's place was hard to find. The large shed that housed his tractor and trailer. His 77 Peterbilt 351 had seen better days that's for sure. The ten year old paint job was fading and chipping from the endless miles it had travelled since Uncle Ben had brought it when he twenty one.

My uncle looked up from the engine of the Peterbilt. Ben was younger than my father by six years. He wiped his hands on a dirty rag before walking out of the shed and over to where the truck was parked.

"So how long you staying for this time Will" he asked as we unloaded my motorcycle from the back of the truck.

"Maybe til I finish high school" I said as I slammed the tailgate shut. Ben looked at me worryingly. He too knew that the relationship between my parents was not good.

"So Bill kicked you out for good this time" He asked as I opened the passenger side door to let Rocco out. I nodded in reply

He showed me to my room. Uncle Ben had been married until she had divorced him five years ago. Why they had divorced was beyond me. My cousin I saw very little of since their parents had separated five years ago.

We spent a few more hours working in silence on the Peterbilt. I was a sight to behold covered in grease, oil and diesel. I smelled of two of those two.

After a shower and a later dinner. I collapsed on to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I was woken up at five in the morning by the bloody alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it to shut it up. I threw back to the heavy black blanket and got out of bed. Only in a pair of boxers I went in search of something to wear.

I grabbed an old pair of jeans and an old t shirt I hadn't worn in god knows how long. Not bothering to shave, I trudged down stairs into the kitchen. Uncle Ben was standing over to stove humming along to some Randy Travis song that was playing on the radio.

I had to laugh to myself. The song I recognised from the movie Black Dog. I took a seat at the table. My uncle placed two cups of coffee and plates of bacon and eggs on the table. After breakfast I grabbed the empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Will can you feed the dogs while I finish up in here" My uncle said as he went to start washing the dishes. I nodded and headed out the back door. My uncle had three dogs of his own, there was Buster a Rottweiler, Sasha a Boxer and Rambo a Beauceron.

I sat on the back porch for a while with the dogs. Buster and Rambo were playing around with each other. Rocco and Sasha lay at my feet. Getting up out of one of the chairs on the back porch I walked back inside. Uncle Ben was no were in sight.

"What's up Will" He asked noticing me standing behind him.

"I need to pick the rest of my stuff up" I said, he merely nodded his head in agreement and followed me out to my truck. We drove in silence apart from the radio playing in the background as we drove into Port Royal. Looking at the clock on the radio it was only seven a clock in the morning.

Pulling into the driveway. The old biddies that lived in that street looked out their windows as we got out of the truck. I knocked on the door. My mom answered door, it looked like she had been crying about something. It was then that I noticed that my father's car was not in the driveway.

"Emma are you ok" My uncle asked after my mom let us into the house and closed the door behind us. She merely nodded yes. I had seen her like this after a bad fight with my father. My uncle dropped the subject not wanting to push the matter.

It took us almost all day to get all of my stuff back to my uncle place. It was just on four in the afternoon, when my phone started to ring. Groaning I flipped it opened and put it to my ear.

"What" I said as I shut the tailgate on the truck. My uncle had taken the last of my stuff inside the house.

"We're all going out to tonight just wondered if you wanted to come that all Turner "Jack said on the other end of the line. I leaned against the back of the truck. I had planned on seeing Elizabeth tonight but I call her later and tell her I'd met up with her later.

"Yea alright" I said, I could hear Ana and Angelica on the other end arguing about something.

"We'll meet you down at the pier at about eight" Jack said before hanging up. There had been an ongoing love triangle between Jack, Ana and Angelica the last three years.

It was quarter to eight when I came down the stairs. Uncle Ben was watching TV in the living room. I grabbed my leather jacket off the coat stand.

I walked out the door. It was pretty cool outside as I walked down the front porch steps and down the driveway to where my truck was parked. Jack petty excuse of car was already in the parking lot at the pier when I pulled into the parking lot.

When I found the others I had to roll my eyes. Jack and Angelica were too preoccupied to notice that I had arrived.

"How long has the face sucking been going on" I asked Ana, she just shrugged. I groaned inwardly. Jack was my best friend and there were times I wished that he wasn't.

"Whelp how long have you been her" Jack asked after he had disengaged his lips from Angelicas.

"About twenty minutes" I muttered under my breath as Ana's boyfriend walked over to us. I could have sworn I had seen a hint of jealousy in Jack's eyes as Ana kissed her boyfriend Adam. Adam and Ana had been dating since the end of _Junior_ Year.

Soon Adam and Ana joined us at the table. The silence was broken by my phone beeping.

I opened the phone. I had a text message from Elizabeth.

_Parents gone away for the week. Julian and Colin have gone away also. My house in an hour._

I quickly read the message before putting my phone back in my pocket. I got up from the table. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

I made a quick stop to fill up on gas. I cut the engine and got out walked up path way to the front door. I knocked on the door. Within a minute the door opened.

I was pushed against the door. Her lips had been on mine as soon as I had walked through the door and door shut. My leather jacket hit the floor with a thud. We managed to stumble towards the stairs. I picked her up effortless, as she wrapped her legs around my waist as we made our way up the stairs.

I pushed her up against her bedroom door. Her hands ran under my shirt and along my back. Without so much as a word, she grabbed a hold of the front of my shirt. It was torn open in a matter of seconds.

I shrugged it off my shoulders. It fell to the floor just outside her room. Her shirt went next. I closed the door behind us I was the one to be slammed up against the door this time. Her lips moved from my lips to my neck. My breathing was running ragged.

She was busy tracing every one of my abs on my abdomen with her tongue. I just stood there pined up against the door. I felt her hands on my belt buckle. My jeans hit the floor with a thud. I back her towards the bed. Her jeans went next.

It was true there was a god and he hated me at that very moment. My phone began to ring from the pocket of my discarded jeans.

I got up from the bed and went in search of my jeans. I found them by the bedroom door. Flipping open my phone and putting it too my ear.

"William" The voice on the other end of spoke. It was my grandmother of all the people to ring it had been her.

"Yes Nonna what is it" I said leaning against the door wearing only my boxers. My mother was of Italian blood I could hear my nonno in the background.

"Your mother said your father kicked you out of the house why" Nonna was not going to let me off the phone unless I answered the question

"Because he's being a tight ass again" I said, I knew I was going to regret what I had just said

"Vicenzo William Turner non parlare così di tuo padre '"Nonna shouted down the phone in Italian loud enough to make my ears ring.

"Ci dispiace Nonna ma è vero, come il modo in cui la tratta" I said back. Italian was a second a language to me. Being half Italian proved that.

"Cosa vuol dire il modo in cui tratta la sua volontà" Nonna said confused at what I had just told her.

"Non preoccuparti Nonna, è una figura probley della mia immaginazione" I said looking over at Elizabeth who raised an eyebrow at me speaking a word of Italian

"Sì, deve essere stato" Nonna said, I could hear Nonno in the back ground.

"Ciao Nonna e dare il mio amore a Nonno" I said as she gave a quick goodbye as I hung up. I put my phone on the dresser next to the door. I walked back to bed.

"So you never told me you could speak Italian" Elizabeth said looking up down at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I thought my tan skin and short temper that and it could be heard in my accent as I spoke were a dead give away that I was half Italian

"Sei bellissima" I said in Italian, Elizabeth not knowing what it meant looked down at my head rested on her stomach. I loved her I really did. But I never had the courage to tell her.

"What does it mean" Elizabeth asked playing with the hair that fallen loose of the tie I had tied them back with.

"What does what mean" I said not looking up at grabbed hold on my chin and made me look her in the eyes.

"What you said before" Elizabeth asked as we looked into each other's eyes. She knew me well enough by now that I was not like Norringtion and I would never cheat on her and do anything to hurt her.

"It means you're beautiful" I said, she knew when she looked me in the eyes that I was telling the truth.

"Righto whatever you say Romeo" Elizabeth said, I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ti amo" I whispered quietly against her lips

_**AN. To answer your question Smithy you will have to find out later in the story. And here are the translations**_

_**Vincenzo William Turner non parlare così di tuo padre meaning **_William Vincenzo Turner do not speak like that about your father

Ci dispiace Nonna ma è vero, come il modo in cui la tratta meaning Sorry Nonna but it's true, like the way he treats her

Cosa vuol dire il modo in cui tratta la sua volontà meaning What do you mean the way he treats her Will

Non preoccuparti nonna, è una figura probley della mia immaginazione meaning Don't worry about it nonna, it is probley a figure of my imagination

Sì, deve essere stato meaning Yes it must have been

Ciao Nonna e dare il mio amore a Nonno meaning Bye Nonna and give my love to Nonno

Sei bellissima meaning You're beautiful

Ti amo meaning I love you


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallway _**

Chapter 3

I woke just on day break. Elizabeth was still asleep. Images of last night flashed through my mind. The red nail marks that ran down my back where she had dug in her nails. Her head rested on my chest just above my heart.

I looked down to meet the eyes of an angle. Ok she wasn't angle behaviour department.

"Bella mattina" I said looking down at her.

"If you don't stop with the Italian I'm going to jump your bonzes" She mumbled against my chest I barely heard a word that was said.

"Yea like that's stopped you before" I said, I ran my hands up her bareback.

"So what are we going to do when school starts again" Elizabeth asked now looking me in the eyes. Over the summer we had gotten closer.

"Take each day as it comes, or maybe you dump Norringtion's ass on the first day back" I said, I knew how much Elizabeth hated Norringtion's gut even from day one of them dating he had been sleeping around with girls of the cheerleading squad.

I had seen him with Elizabeth supposed best friend more than a few times.

I said nothing of it to Elizabeth. Sooner or later she what find just how much of scumbag Norringtion is.

We laid there in silence for about an hour. I was just about to fall asleep again when someone's phone rang. This time it wasn't mine.

Elizabeth reached across to the bedside table and found her phone.

"Hello" I listened in on the conversation. It was her supposed best friend. I heard something about being pregnant. It was one guess who the father was. After ten minutes she hung up.

"What's wrong" I asked as she rested her head back on my chest.

"Samantha's gotten herself pregnant" She half mumbled against my chest.

"I heard that bit, I wonder who the lucky barstad is" I half muttered to myself. I knew who the father was. It didn't take an idoit to work that one out.

"Could be anyone. You know how she is with guys. She spread her legs for anything with a dick"Elizabeth said. It was true that Samantha Harris would spread her legs for anything with a dick.

"So why the hell did she call you for" I asked,Elizabeth just shrugged. Then it was true that Norringtion would chase anything that had a nice ass and legs to match.

"If whoever the father is finds out he'll just dump her ass on the curb and won't look back" Elizabeth said with very little sympathy. It was still a wonder to me that they were friends still at all

"That's for sure, maybe it could be Norringtion's" I muttered under my breath.

"Why would it be his" Elizabeth asked looking up at me. She had heard what I had just said.

"Look I wasn't going to say anything. But I have seen them together a few times during the summer and before" I said hoping that she not be anger at me for trying to protect her from getting hurt.

"I had a suspicion that something was going on between them" Elizabeth said not appearing anger that I had kept this from her.

"So what are you going to do" I asked somewhat relieved that she wasn't anger at me for keeping this from her for so long.

"Break it off with him the first day back and tell him that he's welcome to the slut" Elizabeth said, she wasn't at all surprised that Norringtion had been sleeping around with her ' best friend' behind her back for all that time. I chuckled just imaging the look on Norringtion face when Elizabeth broke it off with him.

"So where does that leave us" I asked, what were we going to do after Elizabeth broke up with Norringtion.

"What do you mean where does that leave us" Elizabeth asked, looking up at me. I knew for a fact that her father wasn't going to be pleased when he found that we were dating.

"What I mean is are we public or not about us being together" I said staring up at the ceiling.

"Public definitely as much as sneaking around is fun, I'd rather just let it be public knowledge that we're together" Elizabeth said not looking up at me. In five days it would become public knowledge that Elizabeth and me were together and had been for a while now

It was a few days later. School started back in two days. My uncle had left two days ago for a load from LA to Toronto. I looked up from what I was doing under the hood of my truck. I saw Jack's car parked in the front drive way.

"So your old man kicked out for good this time" Jack said walking up to where I was standing looking over the engine.

"Yea so" I grunted as the wrench came off the bolt I was trying to undo

"Any chance I can crash here for a week or so" Jack asked, I shrugged my shoulders in reply. I had to get my truck running so I could get to school and not walk.

"What you do know to piss off your parents" I asked slamming the hood shut on my truck. I threw the wrench into the tool box. I picked it up and walked to the back of the truck and put it in the back.

"Some shit about me coming home drunk again or something" Jack said, it hadn't been the first time Jack had gotten in trouble over such things.

"So why didn't you crash at Ana's or Angelica's for that matter "I asked, Jack didn't reply I took that as answer that Jack had done piss off the two of them.

"So where did you have to go off to in such a hurry the other night. What a late night bootie call or something" Jack asked, I didn't reply. I walked up the front porch steps. Jack grabbed his stuff from his car and followed me inside

"So are you going to answer my question" Jack asked, as I walked back into the living room from the kitchen with two beers.

"It's none of your business anyway Sparrow. But you'll find out in a couple days like the rest of the school" I half muttered under my breath as I switched on the TV.

"So what is she like some ugly chick that you found at party or something" Jack joked, the look I gave him told him to shut his mouth unless he wanted me to shut it for him.

I flicked through the channels there was nothing on at this time of the day anyway. My phone rang from upstairs. I chucked the remote to Jack and took the stairs two at time. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table.

"Yea" I said leaning against the wall. I heard the TV volume being turned down. Bloody Sparrow had to listen in on my conversation

"Any chance you can come over tonight" The voice on the other end asked, I replied I would see Elizabeth later tonight. I hung up and walked back down stairs just before I walked back into the room, Jack turned the volume on the TV back up.

"Listen in on people conversation much Sparrow" I asked leaning against the wall. Jack gulped as he looked up at me. I was taller than him by three inches.

"No not really was that booty call again" Jack said sarcasm easily identified in his voice.

"Like I said it's none of your business Jack" I said walking out of the room and out the back door to the back yard.

It was getting late when I walked back into the house I had spent most of the afternoon working on my uncle's 67 GTO. Jack was nowhere to be found as I trudge up stairs to get changed. I came back down the stairs an hour later. Jack was sitting in the living room watching TV when walked past the living room to grab my leather jacket from the coat stand.

"OI wait up" Jack yelled as I was half down the driveway to my truck I turned around.

"What do you want now Jack" I said irritated that he was holding me up.

"Could you possible call in and see your mother, I went round there to see this you morning that how I found that you were her" Jack said after back out of the drive allowing me to leave I only nodded. I would only go and see her if my ass of a father wasn't there that is.

I pulled into my parents drive way at about seven that evening. My father car was in the driveway, great the night just got better. I got out of my truck and walked up to the front door.

I knocked on the door and my ass of a father answered the door. The door slammed in my face. I just walked back down the driveway to my truck. How my mother put up with him I would never know and didn't want to know either.

It was twenty minutes later when I pulled up out the front of Elizabeth's house. I didn't even have time to get out of the truck, the front door opened and closed and she walked up the driveway to where I was parked waiting for her. The passenger side door opened and she got in. I leaned over and gave her a peak on the lips.

We drove in silence for ten or twenty minutes before I pulled over to the side of the road. A beach that no one knew about besides the two of us knew about. I leaned back against an old tree that had been there much longer than the two of us put together had been aliveWe sat there in silence for ten minutes; the stars were out and shining brightly up in the sky.

The waves coming and going off the shoreline in a steady rehem. I looked down at Elizabeth her head resting the crook of my neck. I watched her about five minutes. I had to tell her how I felt.

"Elizabeth" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me.

"What the matter Will" She said now looking up at me. It was no or never.

"There something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but I haven't had the courage before now to tell you that I love you" I said half muttering under my breathe as I spoke. But the look on her face told me that she had heard me clearly declare my love for her

"Will" Elizabeth said taking my face in her hands and making me look her in the eyes. Something in her eyes told me that she felt the same way about me that she too loved me as much as I loved her.

"Look I understand if you don't feel the same way" I said, but was cut off by Elizabeth crushing her lips to mine. An attempt to shut me up. I pushed her back into the sand. Nothing between us was innocent for long. I pulled away from her and trailed my lips down her neck.

"Will" Elizabeth said pushing at my shoulder. I moved off her and sat up.

"What was it you were going to say" I asked silently praying that was that she felt the same way as me as I felt about her.

"That I do love you" Elizabeth said before I pushed her back into the sand. My lips were on hers within seconds.

**AN/ Thank to Smithy for the idea for this chapter. And here are the translations.**

bella mattina meaning Morning beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallways_****_. _**

Chapter 4

The last two days had past like a dream or something. It still was surreal to that Elizabeth had said that she loved me. Today was the day that our relationship would become public knowledge. It was just on five when I got out of bed.

Jack snoring could be heard from down stairs where he was passed out on the couch. After throwing all the shit I was going to need for today, it being the first day back to school for our last year of high school. I trudged down stairs going to feed the dogs before waking Jack.

Grabbing a bucket of water from the tap out the back. I looked up at the clock in the kitchen as I walked past it was just on six in the morning. I knew that my uncle was going to kill me for wetting the couch but it would dry. Jack catapulted off the couch. I stood there trying to keep a straight face. Jack soaked almost to the bone.

"You think this is funny Turner" Jack said standing up he was still shorter than me by three inches. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Not really, but if you want to be late to school again on the first day back" I said as Jack dragged himself into the kitchen I put a plate in front of him.

It was just on 6:45 when I left. The drive to school was relatively quiet, the parking lot was thankfully half empty when I parked my truck and got out. There was hardly a living soul in the place when I walked through the front doors of the school.

I made my way over to the auto shop. A couple of cars caught my attention a black 1970 Plymouth GTX and red 69 Dodge Cornet. I felt two arms wrap around my midsection.

"I love you" I whispered against her lips. I heard a faint reply of the same. The sound of a door slamming and the footsteps getting closer told us that we had to get out of here before we were caught by the auto shop teacher Mr McAllen.

We slipped out the back door of auto shop just McAllen walked into the room. We stood behind the grandstand of the football field. I looked at my watch it was twenty past seven. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading off in the direction of the front of the school.

The big show was going down when Norringtion showed up. I stood at the front of the school. Jack walked up to where I was standing just as Ana, Adam and Angelica where coming towards us. Angelica slapped Jack across the face. I shook my head at this Jack was always in trouble for something he had said to upset his girlfriend.

Just as we walked into the hallway. I spotted Elizabeth as she walked up to Norringtion whom was leaning against the lockers chatting up some blond bimbo from the cheerleading squad.

"So what is she your new chew toy James" Elizabeth said standing in front of Norringtion, everyone in the hall way turned to listen to the conversation.

"Elizabeth she is just a friend that all" Norringtion said trying to play it off as nothing that he had been full on flirting with the girl that stood there shocked.

"Right just like Samantha that you got pregnant" Elizabeth bit back shoving him backwards into the lockers. Norringtion's face was priceless I hid a smile as I watched. I walked over to where Elizabeth was standing.

"Nothing went on between me and Samantha" Norringtion said trying to play the innocent but Elizabeth wasn't buying any of it.

"Yea right like I would bloody believe anything that comes out of your cheating ass mouth" Elizabeth snarled at him, I couldn't hold back my smirk this time

"What are you smirking Turner this is nothing to do with you" Norringtion said shoving me backwards, I was ready to hit him. Elizabeth intervened by standing in front of me. I put one arm around her.

"I smirking about the fact you the biggest jackass that's lived you really most be dumb not to know that Elizabeth knew that you were fucking her supposed best friend so just keeping digging a hole for yourself" I said, Norringtion face was red with rage that I was mocking him.

"Really and how long was it before she spread her legs for you Turner. You really are pathetic too be taking my seconds" As soon as the words left his mouth I drove my fist into his face, he hit his head on the lockers. I was about to hit him again when Elizabeth grabbed a hold of my bicep and shook her head.

"It's over James I hope you and her are happy together" Elizabeth said as she turned her back and walked after me. Everyone was shocked at what they had seen. Elizabeth Swann had chosen me over James Norringtion.

I was just about to open the driver's side door of my truck. When I heard someone called my name, I turned to see Elizabeth walking towards me.

I rubbed the back of my neck I wasn't pleased with myself that I had lost my temper but he had it coming after what he said. I pulled Elizabeth into my arms.

"Sorry about losing it back there" I said as I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Asshole deserved after what he said" Elizabeth muttered under her breath I looked at my watch we had ten minutes to get to homeroom. I said nothing as I grabbed her hand and walked towards the homeroom we both had.

I took a seat at the back with Elizabeth seated next to me, Jack and the others were nowhere to be seen. Gibbs walked in five minutes later, it was then Jack and the others came into the room and sat in the back row with me and Elizabeth. Gibbs went over the rules for the year.

The first five periods of the day went quicker then I had hoped. The bell rang signalling the end of fifth period Biology. Norringtion walked into the hallway his nose was taped up I walked past him and towards my locker. Throwing my books into my locker I headed off to lunch.

Ana and Adam were too occupied at that moment that I walked over to the table. Jack and Angelica were talking about something when I sat down at the table. I looked around for any sign of Elizabeth.

"So how long have you and Miss Mayor's daughter been going out" Jack asked turning to look at me

"Half way through junior year" I said not bothering to look at Jack, Elizabeth walked over to us and took a seat next to me.

"So prate boy Norringtion got the biggest slut in the school pregnant its bit ironical don't you think that he is the biggest ladies' man in the school and she's the biggest slut in the school" Jack said attempting to make a joke out of it. I only shook my head and Angelica slapped her boyfriend on the up side of the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallways_****_. _**

Chapter 5

It was nearing the end of the day I was stuck in seventh period English bored out of my mind; mind you the teacher was the one that everyone dreaded to have. Mr Cutler Becket the biggest asshole in the school. I had my phone on vibrate so it would disturb the class or whatever.

I had to chuckle at who had sent the message. Reading the message quickly I typed a message back. English dragged on for another twenty five minutes before the bell rang for study hall.

He was dragging on about Hamlet the Shakespeare play we were studying for English. I grabbed my books and threw them into my bag. I walked out the door and down to study hall. The paper for Hamlet had to be finished by Friday.

Elizabeth was getting books from her locker when I walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her. Something was bothering her.

"What's wrong" I asked leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong it's just theses' bitches are giving me the shits" She said slamming her books into her bag and slamming her locker shut.

"What are they saying" I asked making her turn around and face me.

"Just shit like you've been sleeping around" She said, trying to get away from me and go to study hall.

"Baby I love you and you know I'm not like Norringtion" I said pulling her into my arms again. She only nodded into my chest.

"Can we just get out here" Elizabeth asked I looked at my watch we had only an hour and a half til the school day finished.

"Alright" Was all I said as we walked out to the parking lot.

It was a few hours later we up in my room watching some half ass action movie called Transformers or something.

I went in search of something else to watch. I found what I was looking for. The Fast and the Furious box set. I put in the first movie. It was just on five in the afternoon.

I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I looked out the window it wasn't Jack's car and it wasn't my mom's car. I grabbed my wife beater from the floor.

"What can I do for you officer" I said opening the door. Two local deputies where standing on my uncle's front porch.

"We're looking for Elizabeth Swann" I looked to the stairs as Elizabeth came down the stairs. How the hell had they know she was here.

"Well she's here so what's the problem" I said leaning against the doorframe. I was taller than both deputies by three or four inches.

"Sorry to bother you" The deputies said before getting back into their squad car and leaving.

"Two guises who sent them here" Elizabeth said she was pissed it didn't take an idoit to guess who had told her father where she was.

"Your brothers or Norringtion" I said walking back up the stairs to grab my keys and jacket. Instead of taking my truck I took my motorcycle.

It was just on dark when I pulled into her driveway. The lights where on in the house. I set my helmet on the handlebar of the Honda. Walking up the driveway to the front door.

I was nervous a hell. I didn't know why the hell I was nervous for. Voices could be heard in the living room as we walked down the hallway to the living room. All conversation stopped when we walked into the room.

Colin and Julian where giving me the death glare. I ignored them for the most part.

"Elizabeth would you kindly explain what in god's name got into you today break up with James and starting up with him" Her father said pointing to me. My jaw clinched I was about ready to hit someone or something for that matter.

"Weatherby wouldn't it be better if you let them sit down first" I looked up in surprise at Elizabeth's mother whom had spoken for the first time since we had walked into the room. Elizabeth's mother sat next to her husband, Colin and Julian sat to my left.

"So why did you break up with James" Her father asked again it more like a command rather than a question.

"Because he got Samantha pregnant and it was the final straw" Elizabeth said, Julian and Colin where both sizing me up for a fight but they weren't going to get one out of me.

"James wouldn't do anything of the kind. It could be someone else child that she's having she has always been a bit of slut" Her father said, this made Elizabeth blood boil in anger.

"Bullshit dad what fucking fantasy world are you living in to think that the sun shines out of James fucking Norringtion ass" Elizabeth growled at her father. I just sat there not saying a word.

"Well James would have a lot more to offer you then him" Weatherby shouted back at his daughter exactly as anger as his daughter.

"He has a fucking name dad and it's Will" She yelled back at her father.

"I don't care what his bloody name is you're not dating some bloody thug" Her father yelled his voice much louder this time then last time.

"He's not a thug dad unlike James he treats me with respect and doesn't go around sleeping with my friends" She shouted back at her father.

"He's trouble Elizabeth. Colin and Julian told me he almost killed a person" Weatherby shouted back not backing down from his daughter.

"I don't care what he did in the past. I love him and don't care what you think" Elizabeth yelled back at her father not ever one giving in to the other.

"You don't know what love is" He spat looking at me with every word he spoke. Elizabeth was shaking with anger.

"It's more like you don't shit about your own daughter" I said speaking for the first time since walking into the room.

"What the hell do you know about love" Her father growled turning his attention to me.

"I know that I love her and she loves me I don't care what you think about me" I growled back at him getting to my feet he was shorter than me by five inches.

"Ha you don't love her Turner you probley only tell her that so she'll spread her leg for you wouldn't be all that hard seeing as she's a slut anyway" Colin said smirking I wiped the smirk off his face. I gave him a hard right hook to the face.

"You say something like that again about her and I'll give you the same treatment I should have given Norringtion this morning" I snarled at Colin whom was now on the floor clutching his broken nose. I looked over at Julian daring him to say something.

Elizabeth stood in front of me. Her father got to his feet as did his wife. Julian was helping Colin to his feet. Both where still giving me a death glare.

"Come on Will let's get out here" Elizabeth said grabbing my hand as we walked out of the room into the hallway.

"You walk out that door don't expect to get a penny from me "Her father yelled after us as the slammed shut behind us. We ended up at the beach.

"You ok babe" I asked as we sat in the sand looking out at the ocean. She merely nodded.

It was late when we got back to my uncle's house. Jack's car was not in driveway. He most have stayed at Angelica's for the night. I went to have a shower I walked out in nothing but my boxers. Elizabeth said nothing as we got into the bed.

"So it looks like your moving in with me" I said, Elizabeth was half asleep on my shoulder.

"Probley better the living with those bastards" She mumbled into my chest.

"My uncle isn't going to be back for a couple more weeks. I'll talk to him when he gets back about you living here" I said kissing the top of her head. We both drifted off to sleep after that.

I woke abrupt by the dame alarm clock. Groaning I reached across and slammed my hand on the dame thing. Elizabeth was still asleep next to or rather on me. Not that I cared all that much.

I laid a wake for a couple more hours. Glancing at the clock we were already late for school. It was 8:25 in the morning.

"Baby come on time to get up" I said nudging her a little. She muttered something that I couldn't hear. I nudged her harder it didn't work though. I pushed her off the bed.

"What the fuck was that for Turner" She growled getting to her feet. I just shook my head and got out of bed. I grabbed an old pair of cargo pants and wife beater

"It's not even bloody nine" She bitched as I walked back into room. I ducked as she threw something at me. She wasn't the best morning person it turned out.

"You want to get your stuff while your father and asshole brothers are there be my guest" I said walking out of the room.

"Fine lets go and get it over with" She muttered walking past me and down to the truck.

It took us most of the day to move everything to my uncle's place. This was the last of her stuff to be taken over there.

"Elizabeth you don't have to go" Her mother said looking over at me. I was leaning against the truck waiting for Elizabeth to say goodbye to her mother.

"Yes I do mom he's never going to let me live here if I dating Will" She said hugging her mother before walking over to me. I said nothing as I got into the driver's side of the truck. Elizabeth waved to her mother as we drove down the street.

_**AN Thanks to Smithy for giving me the idea for this chapter. Also to answer Smithy's question on Blood Captain no Will isn't all tentacily like Jones was**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN/ don't own anything besides the plot_**

**_ Summary Modern Au. Will Turner having being kicked out of home, during the summer. Is preparing with his two best friends for this last year of high school at Port Royal High. Were secret and rumours are always abound in the hallways_****_. _**

Chapter 6

I had laid awake last night thinking back to the man I had almost killed. It had been my step uncle that I had almost killed. It had been my mother's sister that had married the barstad. It had been three years ago.

_It had been two years since my brother had been killed in Iraq somewhere near the border. I was about fourteen then. My aunt and her ass of a husband where visiting for some reason. _

_It didn't take an idoit to work out the black eye and the stiches above he left eye had come from. She wore long sleeved shirts and always said she was falling down stairs and running into to stuff._

_Even back then I wasn't naive to think what was going on. He was beating her over little things but the looks of the fresh bruisers she had the next morning.  
I was over at my uncle's visiting my cousins who were visiting for the weekend._

_"Delia you slut get out here" he shouted from the driveway. He was drunk you could smell the liquor on his breath._

_"I anit going anywhere with you Red" My Aunt said she was shaking from anger or fear I didn't know which one it was. _

_"The hell you anit your my fucking wife Delia we made a commitment for better or fucking worse" Red slurred his words. _

_"I think that's enough Red why don't you just go and sober up" My uncle said approaching us. Back then I had a short temper much shorter than the one I had today._

_"Fuck you Turner your no better than that brother of yours stealing other guy's woman. Probley been fucking her when I wasn't looking" Red snared at my uncle and aunt._

_I didn't remember having a 3 quarter torch wrench in my hand at the time. I struck him in the stomach first. I hadn't intended on keep hitting him. By the time my uncle lifted me off an almost lifeless Red._

_It was two months later I was shipped off to Jovie Hall for two years. _

I looked over at my alarm clock it was still early. It was only four A.M. We didn't need to get up until six. Tried as I might to get back to sleep. I ended up getting out of bed. I grabbed a pair of loose fitting cargo pants I had worn the day before.

I was under my uncle's 67 GTO when a car pulled into the driveway. It was an expensive lookin car. Weatherby Swann stepped out of the driver's side. Elizabeth father what the fuck could he possible want. I though as I slide out from under the GTO.

"Somethin I can help you with "I said wiping my hands on a rag. He said nothing and handed me a check. "What the fuck this for" I said putting the rag in the back pocket of coveralls.

"Stay away from my daughter" He said simply as he began to walk away back to his car. Did he really think that I could be brought off so easily?

"Your really are a low life to be paying me off to stay away from your daughter even though she told you that she loved me and that I love her" I called after him. This made him turn to face me.

"If you really love my daughter then you'll do the right thing by here and stay away from her. She has a future that she's throwing away for the likes of you" He said, as he began to walk away again.

"Hey you really think buying your daughter happiness is going to make her happy. Well it anit. So keep your fucking money" I yelled after him tearing up the check. Weatherby Swann said nothing as he got into his car and drove off.

I walked back up to the house half an hour later having taken my anger out on broken fuel pump in the GTO. Elizabeth was already up surprisingly and cooking breakfast. I didn't know she knew how to cook.

I took a quick shower before walking back down stairs it was only 6:10 in the morning. She was still at the stove cooking breakfast when I walked into the kitchen.

"Well there is an upside to you living here" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And what would that be Romeo" She said turning in my arms. I reached behind her and turned the stove off so we didn't burn down my uncle's hour.

"Ti amo bella" I said in Italian Not only was half Italian but I was part Greek and Irish as well. Hench my short temper.

"You know if you don't stop with the Italian I'm going to have to keep you here all day and not go to school" She whispered in my ear seductively Once my brain caught hold of that statement blood began to rush to my manhood mind you it was bigger than Norringtion small ass dick.

"È la bellezza è senza tempo come il cielo notturno come la luna e le stelle che shin nel buio della notte" I said, must of which was true.

"Like I said Romeo stop with the Italian or I will jump your bonzes" she said pushing me away so she finish setting the table.

"Your father tried buying me off earlier this morning" I said placing two cups of coffee on the table. That got Elizabeth's attention.

"I'm going to kill that asshole, who the hell does he think he is" Elizabeth muttered angrily under her breathe I said nothing more on the subject through breakfast I got up first and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"What my asshole of a brother said the other night about you almost killing someone what happened if you don't mind me asking" Elizabeth asked as I turned to face her.

"It was three years ago; my aunt on my mom's side married this asshole after her first husband died it be over nine years ago now. Anyway it had been two years since my older brother Danny died. Red Santos was the biggest asshole I've ever know he makes Norringtion look like saint. They came to visit for some reason or other it was then I started to notice things like buries and black eyes ever cuts on my aunt's face I knew who had put them there. Anyway we were over at my uncle house. This one here when Red showed up drunk as the night was long. He started saying shit about my aunt and uncle. I don't know why or how I had a torque wrench in my hand but I just kept hitting him over and over until my uncle pulled me off him. Two months later I was sent to Jovie Hall for two years." I said, Elizabeth said nothing and just walked over to me. No body except Jack, Ana, my mom, dad and uncle Ben knew what I had done

**AN This chapter explains a little of Will's past and why he almost killed a man. And here are the ****translations**

**Ti amo bella meaning **I love you beautiful

È la bellezza è senza tempo come il cielo notturno come la luna e le stelle che shin nel buio della notte meaning You beauty is as timeless as the nightsky as the moon and stars that shin in the darkness of night


End file.
